


Wedding Nerves

by Dancingsalome



Category: Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell (TV), Jonathan Strange & Mr Norrell - Susanna Clarke
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 06:26:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13584207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingsalome/pseuds/Dancingsalome
Summary: A small piece of fluff from Jonathan and Arabella’s wedding day.





	Wedding Nerves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaydel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaydel/gifts).



> Dear recipicent, I hope you will enjoy this, even if it is only a tiny chocolate praline.

The wedding was a small affair, with only the few nearest and dearest attending. The wedding breakfast was, according to the guests, excellent. Arabella couldn’t say; she thought only of the man at her side, every time they touched sending sudden bolts of lightning though her body. She thought she had known him so well, but now she glanced at him, and wondered how she could ever have thought so. His face and voice as familiar as ever, but still, she felt, she had never seen and heard him before.

And then the festivities were over, and they stood in the hallway of the home which was now her’s, though she had never lived there before, and stared at each other with wide eyes. In their hall, in their house, now, just now starting their lives together. To break the tension, Arabella went to the mirror to remove her bonnet. She slowly lifted it from her head and placed it on a small table, and then she paused, suddenly mesmerized by her mirror image. As Jonathan had seemed a stranger during the wedding, she now looked at herself and wondered who this woman was. The face she saw exactly like the face of Arabella Woodhope who had put on the bonnet only a few hours earlier., but now Miss Woodhope didn’t exist anymore.

Her husband become visible behind her, wound arm around her waist and pulled her close.

“What are you doing? You look so serious.”

“Looking at the new me.”

Jonathan put his cheek to her’s, and together they watched the pair in the mirror looking back at them. “I’m new too; I’ve never been married before.”

“But you have been Strange all your life.”

“You will soon get the knack of it. I promise, you will grow stranger by the day. Just like me.”

Arabella laughed and batted his hand, and Jonathan twirled her around in her arms so she faced him, and walked her backwards against the wall in a few quick steps, and kissed her. He had never been this forward during their courtship, and Arabella felt a shiver going down her spine at the thought of their first night together. But somehow he suddenly felt like her Jonathan again, and she put her arms around his neck and answered the kiss eagerly.

When the kiss broke, Jonathan murmured in her ear. "And if you ask me, the new Mrs Strange looks adorable. I look forward to getting to know her better. A lot better.”

Arabella shivered again, but now she recognised the feeling as anticipation. “Starting now? It’s in the middle of the afternoon.”

“We have a lot to do,” Jonathan said. “And besides, I have given all the servants the whole day off.”

He took a step back and offered Arabella his arm. “May I escort you to the bedroom?”

She almost took it, but then an impish smile formed on her mouth. “Why so formal, my dear husband.”

With a few quick steps, Arabella nimbly ran past him, and ran up a few steps before turning back. “Well, aren't you coming? As you said, we have a lot to do.”

And Jonathan laughed, and took the two steps at the time, eagerly following his wife to the bedroom.


End file.
